L'amore è Pericoloso
by Shellow
Summary: Holley Shiftwell was all to familiar with the phrase "Relationships are dangerous in our line of work" and this was about to become all to real for Finn and Holley  Holley/Finn Pairing Rating: T R&R
1. Ours

**Well...this is actually the first FanFiction I've published, but not the first I've written. **

**Just a fair warning, this will be a Finn/Holley FanFiction, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read. I _don't_ appreciate flames, but I _do _appreciate critique, so if anyone has any pointers I'll gladly take them into question.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Cars_ franchise, it rightfully belongs to Disney & Pixar Studios**

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Finn Mcmissile had often shunned the very thought of any type of relationship in his studious line of work. The outcome of even a platonic relationship could be dangerous, even fatal, and to say the least, it was quite forbidden in Finn's mind, the amount of trouble it would stir up was immense with so many cars out for his hood.<br>Holley Shiftwell on the other hand, was a differant case than her super-spy comrade, No no, she wasn't a hopeless romantic, that would be exxaggeration, but she didn't shun the thought of romances. In fact, she was in a sort of relationship, if you could call it that...  
>The relationship in question was that of which was with a certain rusty tow-truck, by the playful name of Mater. Don't get her wrong, Holley did like the old truck, in fact she had become quite fond of him, but she did not fancy him what-so-ever. It was their complete polar-opposite career choices and personalities that kept the odd couple distant.<br>It had become a ever present joke in the charming little town of Radiator Springs, Holley had elected herself as Mater's girlfriend shortly after arriving to the little desert town.  
>You could say Holley wasn't really thinking of the amount responibility it takes to be in a romantic relationship, and it was unsmart to be in one out of pity. Of course, the town's odd and in residents hadn't given the statement a second thought ever since their jaw-drop, they had merely brushed it off.<p>

* * *

><p>Now, two months later, the two sleek British spys were returning from a thrilling mission in London. The dynamic duo were both seated comfortably inside the friendly spy-jet Siddeley.<p>

"Miss Shiftwell , you did very well, being this is only your second field mission." Finn complimented his new-found partner with a satisfied nod.  
>Holley jumped slightly, for she had not expected him to speak, considering they had been sitting in a very appreciated silence, "Oh my! Thank you Finn, it really does mean alot coming from you." She smiled charmingly at her older comrade, blushing slightly.<br>"I really didn't know if I was right for field assignments, I'm honestly not to brave." She murmered quietly, scrolling along her large holographic screen.  
>Finn looked at her, he scoffed, "Nonsense Miss Shiftwell! You make a exquisite agent, I'm very happy to have you." He flashed her his ever-charming smile, "Siddeley, old chap, how long until we reach our destination?" Finn questioned curiously, glancing out the jet's window.<br>"Excuse me Finn, but where exactly is our destination?" Holley wondered curiously, seeing as Finn had failed to inform her of their destination.  
>Finn smirked, "Now Miss Shiftwell, if I told you where we were arriving, it would ruin the suprise." He continued smirking at his partner, who was shooting him an annoyed look rolling her jade eyes. "Curious old spy-car." she muttered under her breath, bringing her screen back up.<br>Siddeley chuckled inwardly, they made quite the pair, he thought before answering Finn's previous question. "Actually Finn, we're arriving as we speak." The jet prepared to land in the familiar deserts of Radiator Springs.  
>Holley shot a exited glance out Siddeley's window, "Finn, you rascal !" She bursted, sending the older car an affectionate look, Finn chuckled at her, "Well we do have a day or so inbetween our next mission, I thought you might appreciate a small vacation in Radiator Springs," He told her, returning her affectionate expression, "I thought you might want to visit a certain rusty tow-truck."<br>Holley grinned widely as Siddeley touched down in one of her favorite places after her own home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter may not be that long, but It's a start, so please review if you like it! I really appreciate any type of review C: <strong>


	2. Ignorance

**I'm back you guys! and with Chapter 2 in tow, I hope everybody likes this chapter as much as the first one! I am really happy with this so far, considering I got 6 amazing reviews, and I'd like to thank whoever it was that put this story on their favorites list, I'm sorry I don't remember your username :/ But i'm really greatfull , and I really appreciate it ^-^**

**I'd also like to thank MissCarrera, she's amazing, this might not have come into works if not for her helping and reading over my chapters, you guys should check out her stories, she's an crazy awesome writer,and I really adore her ^-^**

**Also, I swear this is the last one, I need ideas for a mission in Italy! So PM or review with your ideas, and to make this a little more exiting, winner with the best idea that I use's OC can have a little one line cameo sometime in the story C:**

**Anywho-here we go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh...I'm already tired of this...All rights belong to Disney & Pixar Studios...not to me or Holley and Finn would be together 8D**

* * *

><p>"Miss Holley!" an over-exited voice was the one to greet the British car when she pulled out of Siddeley, "I'll be leaving you." Finn countered, with a wink, driving off the other way.<br>Holley couldn't help but grin back at that strangly charming buck-toothed smile.  
>"Mater! How are you?" she questioned looking up fondly at her friend.<br>The tow-truck chuckled good-naturedly, "Well, me 'an McQueen have don alotta things, like tractor tippin', ridin' the railroad tracks..." He drawled on happily, unaware that Holley had eventually stopped listening and pretended, for she had heard off these same antics over the telephone many times.  
>"...an' then ol' Frank jus' bout ran right over Lightnin' but...Miss Holley?"<br>He called her name quite loudly, startling the young spy.  
>Holley sprung up, blinking, suprised. "Oh my! I'm so sorry Mater! I'm just extremely worn from the mission, it was very taxing and..." she muttered , looking up apologetically.<br>His face fell only very slightly, "Oh well...don't worry Miss Holley! We can' go do sumthin' tomorra,! If that's okay with you of course" he grinned at the younger car, still bouncing around on his tires exitedly.  
>Holley met him with a gentle smile, slowly backing away, "Oh, well Goodbye Mater! I will rendezvous with you tomorrow!" she called to him as she started off towards Siddeley.<p>

* * *

><p>Holley pulled inside of the jet, careful not to wake a very peaceful Finn on the far side of the room. Almost automatically as she set eyes on him, Holley's lips pulled into a smile of adoration, and her tank fluttered gently.<br>Her windshield furrowed gently, for the love of England! It was just Finn, but it was no mistake that her tank had not fluttered in such a way since her first teenage love.  
>This is what frightened her slightly, she just couldn't allow herself such feelings for him besides strictly platonic ones.<br>Besides, Finn would surely laugh at her for such thoughts, wouldn't he?  
>Holley shook her hood gently, attempting to brush off the incident as she tiredly coasted to her side of the room.<br>She was just beginning to settle down as a familiar masculine voice graced her presence.  
>"What on earth, Miss Shiftwell?" it questioned, still thick and groggy from sleep's reign. Holley jumped slightly, "Oh my! Finn, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to wake you!" she protested apologetically, scuffing her tire on the floor.<br>Finn chuckled and rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Nonsense Miss Shiftwell, I had just dozed off myself." He reassured his partner with a tired smile, blinking and yawning groggily.  
>"How was your rendezvous with Sir Tow Mater?" He asked lightly, still obviously bringing himself awake.<br>Holley sighed inwardly, " It...it was...enjoyable..." she murmered, her eyes drifting downward. Finn quirked his brow, "Now Miss Shiftwell, did you really think I can't tell when someone is spinning a lie?" he spoke gently, a smile in his voice as he pulled closer from across the room.  
>Holley's eyes shot up in honest suprise, she began stuttering, for she couldn't explain her feelings for Mater, she was utterly confused "Finn...I just...oh I don't know!" she bursted, flabbergasted. She didn't know why she was so unable to speak coherently.<br>"Miss Shiftwell, you know you can confide in me, correct?" He reassured gently, casting a curious look her way.  
>Holley frowned and suddenly became very irritable. "Oh just leave it Finn! I'm going to sleep." She snapped suddenly and harshly, casting a very confused Finn a hostile glance.<br>He was wide-eyed and taken aback, Holley was most usually good natured, and her sudden harshness left him almost speachless, "Fine! I bid you Goodnight Miss Shiftwell." he replied, muttered, slightly hurt as he snapped his mouth shut and drove further away, towards the back of the jet.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that end of the infamous Chapter 2, &amp; ooohhh a FinnHolley argument...8D**

** this one was also not too long, but I promise, as soon as all the spy antics take off, they'll get more exiting and much longer**

**I love all you fabulous people, so R&R, I love to see what you guys think ^-^**


	3. Points of Authority

**Good evening/morning/midday/whatever! I'm back with chapter 3! I hope everyone likes it, I don't like this one so much, but hey, doesn't mean no one else can C:**

**About my little contest! I already have a winner, suprisingly! Congradulations SweetPSixteen (A.K.A. SallyMcQueen)! I loved your little idea! It's perfect, it's simple, and I can deal with it easily C: You need to message me about your cameo appearance! 8D**

**I got some _awesome _reviews, so duh, I love my little fans already C: No, I'm not a creeper, don't worry ;D**

**Okay! Here we go with this dramatic little chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Disney & Pixar Studios are the rightful owners of the _Cars_ franchise :C Too bad.**

* * *

><p>Holley awoke to an empty jet.<p>

Finn must've already left out for the day, respectfully, considering they would most likely be called out for another mission in the next 24 hours, she figured he'd want as much leisure time as possible.  
>Holley rolled her axles, stretching out for the day to come. A large yawn escaped her lips, blinking the sleep away, she called to Siddeley, "Siddeley? Where has Finn got off to?" She remarked, sending a curious glance out the her jet comrade's window Siddeley cleared his throat, "Well, Holley, he left out quite early this morning, he did seem a bit off though." the jet concluded.<br>Holley's jade eyes then grew wide as the previous night's events rushed her mind, she had been quite disrespectful and rude to her adored partner for no apparent reason, Holley began to feel extremely guilty. why, Finn had no idea how rampant and conflicted she was over her currently over active feelings.  
>She felt for Mater, she truly did, but she was not attracted to him to the slightest, and that would become an ever-present problem in their relationship, if it continued.<br>Finn, on the other hand, she admitted, she was attracted to.  
>She felt guilty, having these type of feeling for him, she would just be adding more stress for him. He already had enough problems as it was, he didn't need a relationship to maintain, did he?<br>This is when Holley decided something that would probably change how her life works.

After Holley had readied herself for the day , she had made her way down to Flo's to await Mater.  
>She was currently conversing contently with McQueen's long-time girlfriend, Sally, when she was startled by a loud holler.<br>"Miss Holley! Come on'! Let's get it 'er done! There's tractor waitin' to be tippin'!" he called, bouncing up with his usual happy demeanor shining brightly.  
>Holley nodded a goodbye to Sally as she drove up to Mater, raising a brow, but grinning all the same, she chuckled, "What on earth is tractor tipping?" she interrogated curiously. As Mater began with his elaborate description of his odd past time, she caught a glance of Finn from across the lot, he was looking over her with an unreadable expression. Holley winced, the guilt was back, he had been giving her the cold shoulder all morning, consisting of replying to her questions with one-word sentences, and even at times pretending not to hear her at all.<br>This was making her began to get frustrated with him, one of the stubborn British cars would have to crack eventually, or they would never get any work done.  
>This is why she was slightly shocked when he approached her leisurely, making a sudden brash demand, "Miss Shiftwell, do try to make your date quick, we don't have time to doddle with relationships, we've been called out on a mission, and it's urgent, do say your goodbyes, Further details with be discussed in private." Finn snapped, backing away, and he was soon gone as quickly as he had come. Holley stared after him with a raised windshield,though she brushed it off and She turned to Mater, "I'm so sorry Mater, it seems my presence has been requested, It seems I'll have to leave again very soon.<br>But, before I go, I need to speak with you." Mater was sitting there, a little dumbfounded expression gracing his buck-toothed features. " Uhhhh...okay.." he spoke, not really quite sure what was going on with all the fast moving events.  
>Holley could tell he was a bit disappointed, but she had something she needed to get over with.<br>She drew a deep breath, and her eyes floated downward.  
>"Mater, we need to end this."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ends this little drama boat.<strong>

**Oh Finn, you little stubborn Brit you, holding it to Holley XD **

**Yes, I made Holley dump Mater, get over it XD I had to make some headway for Finn, right? D**

**So if you like this little ol' story, hit it with some good R&R! I love everyone's feedback!**


	4. Enough for Now

**I'm baaacckkkk, with chapter 4 up my sleeve 8D I'm glad I'm making a habit of getting these updates out quickly. **

**I got some more AWESOME reviews, so of course, I'll continue this little tale of spy espionage. **

**I've gotta say, /i'm exited to write about explosions & action, it's going to be pretty darn interesting**

**All I'm gonna say is, I love this chapter.**

**Strap in, and hold on tight, on with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: God...I do not own the _Cars_ franchise, it rightfully belongs to Disney & Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>Holley had loaded herself onto the jet, somberly rolling up the ramp. "Okay Finn, I'm ready, do share the mission details please." she muttered, the two British spys were still keeping up their stubborn grudge, for Holley refused to apologize unless confronted by Finn, and Finn refused to confront Holley unless an apology was issued. Holley had been off in her own world while Finn had been giving her a very brief and unfriendly explanation of the mission, "Miss Shiftwell! I would hope you're paying attention to mission details?" He snapped, casting her a glance full of lecture.<p>

Holley rolled her eyes, grudge holding old spy car, she thought, answering him irritabley .  
>"Yes Finn, I am most definately keeping perfect attention, I assure you." she muttered, returning her attention to her ittitated partner.<br>Finn's windshield quirked, but he continued explaining the mission, "As I was saying previously, we have been called out for the issue of a very infamous thief who has a taste for priceless jewels and artifacts.  
>This thief and his accomplices have struck again, this time in Italy, in a town called Mantova.<br>They stole from a very refined museum by the name of "Museo di Desrio" , they successfully thieved a very valuable artifact." Finn informed,Holley,reluctantly, pushing their present grudge out of her mind, proceeded to ask for more detailed in ofrmation, their pesonal problems could wait.  
>"Exactly what kind of artifact was this? I'd like to look up some information on it." she murmered, pulling up her holographic screen, she smirked.<br>"It wouldn't happen to be the Busto di Arianio, would it?" she questioned, glancing away from her screen to meet Finn's hazely gaze, she chose to ignore the fluttering that was becoming to familiar for her comfort.  
>Finn looked a bit suprised at her ability to conduct information so quickly, "Why yes, that would be the exact artifact. Nice work Shiftwell." he praised, he then cleared his throat.<br>"Now we move on to the important matter of the thief's identity, he has many differant names and identities, but he most commonly goes by Marvolo Dertoullini. We'll also be recieving a call in a short while, to let us know where to rendevzous." Finn informed, suddenly almost wincing as he cast Holley a longing look, for he missed their small talk and it was honestly killing him to continue to be this stubborn.  
>He also noticed she acted quite differant around him for the last week or so, jumping when he just slightly brushed against her, or blushing when he looked at her a certain way.<br>If he didn't know better, he'd think she fancied him, but that was foolish! He was at least ten years older than her, though he wouldn't mind...  
>Finn frowned slightly, he refused to develope a crush on his partner, their relationship needed to stay strictly professional.<br>Holley had caught that look, that small flash of feeling through his eyes, she couldn't help but look over him, he was so regal and dashing. She then drove closer to him, she needed to fix this childish grudge.  
>"Finn." His eyes darted upward to meet hers. "Yes Shiftwell?" she sighed, she had meant to say sorry, but she blurted out something completely opposite. She had to confide in someone, and Finn had offered.<br>"I broke up with Mater."  
>Finn grew wide eyed, he hadn't expected this and now he knew not a word to say.<br>"I...I'm sorry your relationship ended in heartbreak, but please don't let this turn you on men," he chuckled, "we aren't all terrible you know." he told her, ending his small speach with a micheivious glint in his green eyes.  
>Holley couldn't help but smirk, and out of sudden impulse, she crept closer un til their faces were mere inches apart. She quirked a brow, "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were suggesting something, Finn McMissile."<br>Finn chuckled, but was wide eyed, this was quite out of character for Holley to be this aggressive, but he to was acting on some sort of impulse, a magnetic connection.  
>He made a movement to get closer, but the pair jumped as they were interruptedby the shrill ring of a car phone on Siddeley's wall.<br>He rushed to answer it, "Yes, hello?" Finn conversed shortly with the other line,nodding every few seconds, "Yes, of course, we'll be there shortly."  
>Holley eyed him for a explanation, and she received one,<br>"We are due to rendevzous with a agent named Ruxthe Oxford, she is going to give us more information on the theives."  
>Holley nodded, and they were soon en-route to Mantova, Italy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, a little tension between our wise cracking Brits ^-^ I threw in a little FinnHolley, just cause I love making them suffer, and hey, they're definately not being stubborn and fighty anymore xD**

**Finn's starting to have little stirrings too, and now they are acting on lust & impulse, good luck containing that you two XD**

**The spy drama is about to start up 8D Get ready for original characters, and lots of high speed chases & explosions, so if you REALLY REALLY want more tension-fighting, bad-guy-butt-kicking, and almost-makeouts, then R&R my friends!**


	5. I Know What I Am

**Ello Ello! I'm sorry for the wait!**** I've had this typed up for almost two days...O.O...I just haven't had time to get it rewritten and looked over, but hey, it's here now, so don't worry your pretty little minds!**

***flail* I'm introducing my OC agent in the chapter, I hope you like her!**

**I got some more squee worthy reviews, so duh, this story will keep it's flow, thanks again you lovelies! **

**On with the show! 8D**

**Disclaimer: _Cars_ rightfully belongs to Disney & Pixar Studios, I only have the pride of owning Ruxthe Oxford**

* * *

><p>Finn and Holley had both generated a simple disguise, Finn had assured just a color change would do for now, for they were only meeting another agent.<br>Finn had changed his silvery blue hue to an attractive cherry red, and Holley was having extreme difficulty not gawking at her partner. _Why_ did he make it so difficult? Holley thought with a frustrated blush.  
>"Everything alright Shiftwell?" Finn asked a now midnight black Holley, who somehow remained to look luminescent in the now pitch black darkness.<br>Holley's blush grew deeper, he had most definately noticed her staring. "Oh! Why yes Finn, everything is fine, why do you ask?" Holley had decided to play dumb, she wasn't in the mood for a full fledge explaination of why she was raking over his body with her jade eyes. Finn quirked a suspicious brow, if he didn't know better, he'd think his younger partner was checking him out."Well, Miss Shiftwell, you were staring at me for quite awhile, I was concerned you might have glimpsed something wrong." Finn countered, smirking at her slightly in the darkness. Holley rolled her eyes, he was much to proud for his own good. "No no, I assure you McMissile, not _one_ thing is out of place." Holley drawled with a voice that easily presented a double meaning to her words. Finn again had to raise a brow, she had been seeming to be coming onto him lately, even if she didn't think he noticed it. Changing the subject to more important matters, Finn spoke in a hushed whisper, pulling close to his partner. "Now Shiftwell, we are meeting Miss Oxford in a very large night club and I don't have a desire to have to track you down in the midst of hundreds off other vehicles, so stay pressed close and speak to no one." Holley nodded briskly , and followed closely behind Finn into the the booming building, and were met by pulsing music and tons of cars mingling and dancing, some a bit innapropiately, to note.

Holley absentmidly pressed against Finn's side, it might sound ridiculous, taking her looks into question, but she hated the very feel of night clubs, the males practically consuming her quick their very eyes, brushing against her innappropiately. It wasn't her forte to say the least.

Finn jumped slightly at the sudden weight against his side, ready to strike ,until he relized it was Holley. "Miss Shiftwell? Is everything alright?" He met her eyes with a worried glance, the last thing Finn needed right now was a injured partner. Holley blushed, looking down with an embarrassed glance, "No no! I just...I really don't like parties, it's not something I find nessicary." She admitted, shrugging slightly, still embarrassed slightly.  
>Finn chuckled, "I assure you, I won't let anyone touch you ." He smiled at her, and lightly bumped her with his tire. Holley again blushed, she couldn't even slightly touch him anymore without a reaction, she sighed, frustrated, did her emotions really<em> have<em> to make themselves so _outright_?  
>She cleared her throat lightly, "Finn, where on earth is this Miss Oxford supposed to meet us?" Holley's eyes raked over the crowd, not detecting any tracking devices.<br>Finn frowned slightly, then smirked as his eyes met a cobalt Charger xith honey colored eyes resting in a desolate corner. "I believe we've just found her." He approached the car, but had no time to speak before the car cried out in a hushed whisper, "Finn McMissile! It's about time you arrived. I'm agent Ruxthe Oxford, I presume you know this already,everyone knows about myself." The Charger broke into a cocky smirk, her musical voice faintly pronoucing a challenge. Finn chuckled," I do believe I've heard your name around C.H.R.O.M.E a considerable amount of times. A very successful agent from what I've been told. Miss Oxford, I'd like you to meet my recently assigned partner, Holley Shiftwell." Finn spoke, gesturing lightly towards Holley with his tire.  
>Ruxthe looked over Holley with a judgemental and precise eye, "Ahh, yes, I've heard you attained a new accomplice. I've also heard that she was a rookie, fresh from the academy, no field experiance at all.<br>I'd be a bit scared to have such a inexperianced partner always making rookie mistakes, please do not take offence, those are just my thoughts." The other female car sneered, sending Holley a somewhat hostile gaze. Holley gasped quietly, why must these senior spys all be so quick to judge? But she was pleasantly suprised when Finn scoffed and made a move to defend his partner.  
>"Now, Miss Oxford, I wouldn't expect a senior agent like yourself to be so quick to judge. Miss Shiftwell is among some of the best partners I've been honoured to work with." He countered, nudging Holley's tire affectionately. she is Ruxthe raised a curt brow, and rolled her eyes ever so slightly, "Hmmm...well yes, of course she is. Anywho! I will meet you two in the morning, at precisely five 'o clock A.M., we can't get anything done at this hour anyways I do not like to be kept waiting, so find a hotel, and I will find you two at daybreak." And with that Ruxthe Oxford was sppeding off the opposite way, and Finn and Holley were left staring after her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>o3o I hope you liked my little rude Charger, she's so brash and hateful to Holley, it makes me laugh with an evil tone . Ruxthe is just...like that...yes, she's kind of a bee-otch , but hey, it makes it a little more interesting.<strong>

**A wittle teensie bit of flirty fluff with our little British spys, they just can't help themselves 8D**

**So, my little evils, if you want another chapter , R&R my friends!**


	6. The Sound of Settling

**Well hello hello readers! I'm back with another chapter! I just can't stop writing with this story, it's addictive.**

**I got seven reviews for that last chapter! That made me _really _happy, so I went right into writing this chapter, and it's my longest so far you guys.**

**SweetPSixteen's cameo is in this chapter! 8D Watch for a little silver BMW named Delaney ^-^**

**Some more of my OCs make an appearance in this chapter, a sleek little red and black Bugatti and a yellow 1969 Camaro. 8D Even though I don't mention their names, they do have them. The Bugatti is Radclyffe, and the Camaro is Steve XD They're some of Marvolo Dertoullini's goons. **

**Okay, enough rambling junk from me, let's get it on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Cars_ franchise it righfully belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios, but I do own Radclyffe and Steve, and I will bite hands if they're used without permission C:**

* * *

><p>Finn and Holley had quickly made their way out of the busy club and onto the now pitch dark street. Holley kept close to Finn, as they made their way down a desolate alley way, bad things always happened in alley ways. Finn noticed this, he was picking up on Holley's nerves, and they were making him just as jumpy as his younger companion. He snuck a curious glance at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing a worried look in his partner's green eyes.<p>

Holley searched the darkness with a parnoid gaze, maybe she was losing her head, but she swore she saw a flash of green in what little light the cresent moon was providing. "Finn?" Holley's voice was a quiet whisper, caustious and worried. The wind picked up and blew a cold chill through Holley's exterior, she jumped and an instintual force made her draw even closer to the now light blue car beside her. Finn looked over to her, searching her eyes purposfully, "Miss Shiftwell? What on earth is the matter with you? Have you spotted something suspicious?" Finn whispered hastily, doing a double take around their area, this time seeing a flash of yellow and red. He tensed, something wasn't right, "Shiftwell, behind me." He demanded, shoving her lightly to the side, and extending his gun discretely. Holley readied her own weapons, for something was about happen.  
>And then the silence was broken as sevral loud gunshots rang out and broke the shady silence.<br>Two cars sped towards the two agents at lightning speed, one, a black and red Bugatti, snarled and slammed into Finn's glossy side brutally. Holley made a move to help her partner, but was soon met with her own problem as a shining yellow 1969 Camaro backed her into a corner,threatning her with a powerful gun, sneering all the way.  
>"Sheesh, it really is a bummer that I have to murder such a hot car, maybe I should have some fun with you first, you know before we crush you and toss you in the sea..." He chuckled darkly as the Camaro moved in on her. Holley gasped as she realized what the yellow male was speaking of, she whimpered lightly, to scared and shocked to use her weapons. She closed her eyes, so this is how it would end, used and thrown out like a dishrag.<br>Holley's eyes shot open as a familiar voice snarled at the Camaro, "Not on my watch you don't, you lay one tire on her, and I assure that you won't drive again," A light blue blur slammed into the other car, fighting against him brutally, but the yellow car was winning against a now weakened Finn.  
>Holley gasped, Finn had somehow managed to get the Bugatti tangled and helpless releasable in grappling cords, but if she didn't intervine, he may not win this fight. With that thought, Holley whipped out her tazer and struck the Camaro in the hood, he let out a pained cry before he lost himself to unconiousness. Finn looked up with pleasant suprise, he'd never been happier to see a tazer in his life. "Finn! Are you alright? " Holley cried out pulling close to her older partner. Finn didn't speak immediately, for he was panting slightly, still trying to regain his breathe after so many brutal blows to his body. Finally he spoke, meeting a very worried Holley's eyes, "Yes, I'm quite alright,I just simply needed a moment to regain my breathe, I did take some hard hits out there Shiftwell." He informed his companion with a small smile, one which Holley returned gratefully. She looked over his body purposfully, searching for injuries, she winced as she spotted a large dent in his rear fender. "Oh Finn, you have a nasty dent! I'm sorry! I should've been there to help you, maybe Miss Oxford was correct, just a useless rookie-" Finn cut in with a affectionate eye roll, "Nonsense! Don't let Miss Oxford sway your confidence in yourself, she was always a bitter girl. It does best to ignore her at most times, and dents can be buffed, it'll take only a minute or so, it isn't that painful anywho." Finn lectured with a warm smile, although Holley was still somewhat frantic, his reassurance had calmed her nerves considerably.<br>She sighed, she had been there in the end to help him out, and had possibley saved him from a world of painful gashes and dents. She looked at her partner, and rolled her eyes affectionately , "You're not fooling anyone McMissile, I know for a fact that you're not as invincible as you'd like everyone to believe." She told him with a relieved glance.  
>Finn just chuckled, "I'll page someone to come pick these two fools up, but in the meantime we should be getting to our hotel room, the streets are obviously not safe tonight." He informed Holley nudging her lightly. Finn then realized he had not inquired over his partner's health, "Shiftwell, I do apologize, it seems I've forgotton to ask if you are alirght. I hope you don't find it rude of me." He told her looking over his partner protectivly, he didn't know what he would've done if the car had been able to succede in the disgusting action he was seeking to perform. The very thought of anyone touching her in that intimint way made Finn's oil boil. Holley noticed the frown that creased Finn's brow as he recalled the things the Camaro had told her, she felt compelled to comfort him, "No no, it's quite alright, I am perfectly well Finn. He didn't have time to even lay one tire on me before you intervined. Thank you Finn, you saved me from a life time of nightmares." She spoke softly, searching his eyes, and brushing against his side lightly in a conforting gesture.<br>Finn chuckled lighly, "No need to thank me Shiftwell, I am merely doing my job as your partner." He nodded, and they drove quietly and contently side by side until they reached a large regal hotel.  
>The two Britsh spys pulled into the main lobby, Holley gasped lightly, the hotel was magnificent, with elegant decor and pristine arrangments where nothing looked out of place, this was surely going ot be an expensive stay. "Oh my,Finn this place is gorgeous!" Holley exclaimed, taking in the whole room. Finn chuckled, "Yes, I certainly agree Miss Shiftwell." He drove to the front desk , where an attractive BMW was resting, a bored expression on her silver face.<br>"Excuse me? " Finn inquired with his ever-charming smile.  
>The silver BMW glanced up from her computer, her face lightly up when she layed eyes on Finn, she batted her eyes flirtatiously. She smiled at him, "Well hello, my name's Delaney, how can I help you<em> tonight<em>?"  
>Delaney drawled, a suggestive tone in her light feminine voice. Finn just chuckled lightly, "We'd like two rooms please, just for tonight." Delaney's grin grew wider when Finn mentioned two rooms, she smirked down at Holley, obviously overly glad to know that she wasn't Finn's lover.<br>"Alright, two rooms, you're all set, rooms #216 and #214. If you need _anything_ honey, just let me know." She laughed, the suggestive tone blaring obnoxiously in her voice again. Holley grew angry, why on earth did this women have to be so blunt? A jealous lasp brewed in her tank.  
>Finn quirked a curious brow, "Yes, thank you." He simply said as he and Holley drove towards the elevator on the far side of the room. The lobby was fairly empty, for the hour was getting considerably close to midnight.<br>The two boarded the elevator, and Holley decided to make small talk, for she needed to get something off her tank. "The desk jockey seemed to take a fancy to you." Holley muttered with a roll of her eyes.  
>Finn chuckled, "Yes, it's not a rare occasion. A fair amount of women have come onto me in my life time." He smirked good-naturdely at Holley, who smirked and rolled her eyes Like she's said before, he's much to proud for his own good. "You know Finn, I'd have to say the same for myself." she countered her partner with a affectionate tone, bumping his tire slightly with hers.<br>Finn laughed, "I can't say I'm suprised, you're quite the looker Miss Shiftwell." He glanced at her with a mischeivious smile on his features.  
>Holley blushed, butneither of them had much time to dwell on the incident, for the elevator dinged obnoxiosly, qued them to get out.<br>"Ah, our floor." Finn chimed lighly, pulling out of the elevator, dropping the previous subject.  
>They drove a short ways down the hallway, stopping in front of the doors that were down one and accross the hall from eachother.<br>Holley grew anxious, she wasn't looking forward to staying alone allnight in a large hotel room. Finn looked over her, and picked up the anxietity in his partner's features. with some sort of impulse he uttered the words, "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Finn regretted speaking them, Holley would surely shun him for asking such a thing, it was out of character for him to be so brash.  
>But he was suprised when she uttered her own answer.<br>Holley had meant to tell him no, that they had already paid out for two expensive rooms, and she was just being a irrational rookie, but the only word she spoke was "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>8D What? A little action in this chapter my little readers. I was suprised, it was pretty fun writing action sequences ^-^<strong>

**A little more flirty flirty, and jelly-belly jealousness in this chapter C:**

**Ahh, Radclyffe and Steve, you evil buggers you, don't you just hate them? :D Good, you're supposed to**

** Poor Holley, you can't blame her for wanting Finn to stay the night with her :/ I'd be scared too **

**If you wish to see how Finn and Holley's sleepover goes, R&R! If I get enough...oh nevermind...**


	7. Enchanted

**I'm already back! Miss me? Oh why do I ask, I know you guys did C: This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one, but I think this chapter is one of my favorites ^-^**

**Guys, I swear, your reviews make me smile so much! Every single one of them, you guys are so sweet. I haven't gotten one rude review, and I really appreciate it . I just had to give you all a quick update ^-^**

**Enough of my keyboard, no wants to hear me! Let's get on with this shindig!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Cars _franchise it rightfully belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>Holley was happy, extremely happy. She was so shaken up with the night's previous scuffle, and she felt much safer with her protective spy partner in the same room as her.<br>"Finn? I'd like you to thank you for spending the night in my room, you really don't have to, I understand it's a bit unprofessional of me to request this of you. You may go to your own room if you like, I'm probabley just being irrational." Holley said, looking up at him apologetically.  
>Finn scoffed, "Nonsense! I offered Shiftwell, I understand your need of company, you've had a rough night my dear." Finn reassured, smiling warmly. Holley sighed, "Oh, Finn, I know but-" She began on a long speach about how he should just go to his own room, she was being a child. But Finn wouldn't allow it, he cut her off quickly. "Now Miss Shiftwell, do stop being so hard on yourself, I won't hear it. You're an magnificent agent, and being a little frightened won't change my mind about you. Everyone has fears." He told her sternly, casting her a authoritive glance. Holley sighed in defeat, he was to stubborn to let her get the last word, she might as well not try. Finn always won their little banters. "Oh alright, I really do appreciate it though McMissile, I admit I'm still a bit jumpy with the whole incident in the alleyway." Holley looked over to him, offering a small smile.<br>Finn frowned, the whole situation still made him extremely angry, it disgusted him that a car would even _think_ to do such things to his good natured partner, it had been eating at him ever since.  
>"I promise I won't let anyone ever get hold of you in that way Shiftwell, it's one of the lowest acts a car could perform, it's never made sense to me. <em>Disgusting<em>." Finn snapped, his brow still furrowed deeply. Holley brushed against him lightly, "I'm not helpless Finn, I'm sure I could've fought him off eventually." She whispered Finn chuckled, "Oh Miss Shiftwell, you are most_ definately_ not helpless what so ever." He chimed nudging her playfully. Holley rolled her eyes, he somehow always managed to make her feel better.  
>"Well, I hate to say, but we should get some rest Shiftwell, at this rate we won't get but three hours of sleep." He advised, making a move to his place across the room.<br>Holley nodded briskly, "Yes! Yes of course, you're quite right." Holley agreed, she to moving to her spot. It was then when she took in the whole magnificence of the hotel room, it was meticulously arranged and matched to create the utmost elegance possible. She hadn't realized how long she had been gazing at the gorgeous room, for she jumped as a loud snore interrupted her thoughts.  
>She hadn't realized, but Finn was long gone into slumber, and was snoring obnoxiously. Holley rolled her eyes, giggling quietly, she was familiar with his erratic snoring, for she had spent sevral nights with him on board Siddeley. She had grown used to it over the last eight months since they became partners, at first she had been irritated and unable to sleep, but after a week or so, it became a simple background noise. She reflected on their relationship fondly, she adored and looked up to Finn widely.<br>The two agents had become quite close over the small amount of time, it amazed Holley how well they got along, aside from small scuffles, they hardly ever argued.  
>She felt a little bad for wanting more with him than friendship, it could ruin their whole mutual dynamic, but she honestly couldn't control her emotions, they ran wild whenever she was near him.<br>She sighed, she was going to have a major problem. It wasn't long after this when Holley drifted into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p>It was about three A.M. when Finn was awakened by movement and whimpers coming from the other side of the room, he was tense and ready to attack, his eyes darted around the elegant room, searching for the source.<p>

He sighed when he relized it was Holley stirring and whimpering, "Oh thank goodness." He murmered quietly, but he frowned when he realized she was having night terrors.  
>She had begun making quite a commotion, muttering and shifting roughly. Finn frowned, he didn't like seeing her so distressed, "Miss Shiftwell?" he whispered, pulling up closer to her.<br>But Finn got no response other than a whine. He sighed, he shouldn't do this, it was unprofessional of him, but he couldn't let her suffer in terror all night. His feelings over-ruled his protesting mind.  
>Finn made his way very close to his accomplice, pressing fully against her side in a conforting gesture.<br>He couldn't control the shiver that range through his body as the sensation of of her pressed against him took control, but he grinned as she began to settle down considerabley quickly, almost instantly as he pressed against her.  
>Finn sighed, and had only one thought before he drifted back to sleep, he was enjoying this <em>way<em> too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...this chapter was kind of a fluffy little filler. I like it though ^-^<strong>

**Poor Holley is still scared out of her wits, and now she's having horrible nightmares about it :/ But good old Finn decided to confort her ^3^ Isn't he so cute?**

**Uh-oh Finn is starting to struggle with feelings too 8D It only a matter of time now...**

**So if you want them to snuggle more, you need to R&R lovelies! **


	8. All That You Are

**Hello you guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2012 bring tons of Folley and miniscile world endings! **

**Okay, well I posted chapter 7, but for some reason it didn't move to the top of the _Cars _FanFiction board, and a lot of you probabley didn't see it, so go back and read chapter 7 if you missed it. It's important to this chapter.**

**Okay, I have a funny little comment from my mom during _Cars 2 _(finally made her watch it XD), during the scene when Finn and Holley escape from being tied in Big Bentley when Holley sprouts her wings, my mom spontaneously says, _"Those two are going to make car babies. " _ Ahahaahaaha! I laughed SO hard, and I asked why she thought that and she says, _"He likes her, you can tell by the way he talks to her." _ I also had to break it to her that Holley sort of ended up with Mater, and she goes, _"What the HELL?" _That made me laugh even harder. It was so funny, I could die just thinking about it. She _obviously_ ships Folley. She was pissed that Holley ended up with Mater XD**

**Anyway...more Ruxthe Oxford in this chapter! She such a spitefull women :D enjoy her**

**Enough of my nonsense shat! The chapter is afoot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Cars_ franchise it rightfully belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios, but I do own Ruxthe Oxford, hands off dude**

* * *

><p>Holley was awake, but she was putting off opening her eyes. She wasn't ready to get up yet, for Finn was pressed against her side, and she was basking in his warmth and the feel of him against her.<p>

Not to say she hadn't been suprised when she woke up snuggled against her strictly professional comrade, but Holley definately didn't mind, for she was leaning into him, no telling how long, or if ever, she would be able to do this again.  
>Holley sighed, and finally yanked herself away from Finn, she needed to ready herself for the day. Holley cast one last glance at Finn, who was sleeping peacfully. She didn't have the heart to wake him yet. She made her way into the the bathroom, casting a glance in the mirror before tiding herself for the day, and she was suprised to see Finn awake when she pulled out of the bathroom.<br>"Oh! Good morning sir." Holley chimed with a smile, one wich Finn returned. "Trust you slept well, of course after your nightmares ceased. I'm sorry if you found it unprofessional of me, but I knew of nothing else that would aid your restless sleep." He said with michievious smirk, winking with is usual charm. Holley laughed, "Oh no no, of course not Finn, it's perfectly fine, I can't say that I minded." she admitted, blushing slightly and suddenly wide eyed, she hadn't meant to blurt out that last bit. "Wait wait! I...I..did not mean that the way it came out...I uhm..I-" She made a rush to explain herself, but was cut off by Finn's chuckle, "No need to explain yourself, I understand the need of a comforting presence, that's why I did what I did." He told his sputtering accomplice, but he knew he had slept beside her for more reasons than just to offer a helping tire. He was fighting it, but he was slipping up more and more with her. It was becoming extremely hard not to want to plant a kiss on her face, especially now, for her lips were pursed in a thoughtfull expression.  
>Finn hadn't relized the outloud groan that had escaped his lips, he was to frustrated with his wild emotions to notice. Holley quirked a brow, "Finn? Is something wrong?" She murmered, looking over him curiously, she could tell he was having a inward fight with himself, debating. She'd seen the exact face sevral times when he was trying to decide what to do on a mission, his furrowed brow and bit lip, it was all to familiar.<br>Finn blinked, coming out of his trance, he needed an excuse, glancing at the clock that now read 4:56, "Oh, yes, I just relized what the time was getting to be! We need to get moving Shiftwell! Miss Oxford extremely irritated if we are but a minute late." Finn told her sternly, driving towards the door, "Let's go Shiftwell!" He demanded, and Holley nodded hastily and dashed after him.  
>They were soon back in the elevator, this time in a somewhat awkward silence. Holley was greatfull when the shrill ding ushered them off the machine.<br>They drove across the lobby, dodging other cars in the now busy hotel. Holley noticed the flirtatious desk agent Delaney was now replaced by a frumpy looking white Suburban with a nametag that read "Brenda". Holley was somewhat glad about that.  
>Soon the two British agents were outside the large hotel, Finn frowned, for the cobalt Challenger was no where in sight. He tapped into his radio line, calling the the other agent, "Agent Oxford? Where are you? We are awaiting your arrival." He snapped, casting another look over the landscape.<br>"I'm right here McMissile." Snapped a voice from somewhere behind the other two British agents. Holley gasped and jumped, "Oh my goodness!" she blurted,whipping around defensively.  
>Ruxthe snorted and rolled her honey colored orbs rolling. "Do you have to be so blunt rookie?" She snapped, "Are you trying to attract the whole country, you should know to keep a low profile by now. Aren't you teaching her anything Agent McMissile?" Ruxthe whispered, an annoyed tune to her pleasant voice.<br>Holley's jaw dropped, why did this women despise her so? She was becoming irritated with the amount of respect the agent gave her, it was hard not to become distraught with a successfull agent barking at you like a lowlife constantly.  
>Finn scoffed, "Now Oxford, is it nessicary to be so harsh? She was merely startled, I myself thought nothing of the incident." He defended casting Ruxthe a lecturing glance.<br>The Challenger ignored it, clearing her throat and moving on with another subject. "Hmm,yes. Anywho, I think we need to get a move on, do call Siddeley, it's important we get started right away." She muttered, casting a glance around the area.  
>Finn nodded, and soon the three agents were aboard the spy jet, on their way to Biella, Italy.<br>Holley scrolled over her holographic screen, frowning slightly, "Excuse me, but I thought Mister Dertoullini was last spotted in Mantova?" She asked, glancing at Finn and Ruxthe, slightly confused, "Well Miss Shiftwell, he actually man-" Finn was cut off by a growling Ruxthe, "Well,_ Miss Shiftwell_, if you would've been paying _attention_ earlier instead of be-bopping around on your little hologram, maybe you would've heard me breif Agent McMissile on the matter of Dertoullini managing to escape authorities and jet off somewhere in Biella! I do hope you're caught up now, I do_ not_ want to have to explain again!" Ruxthe snapped, glaring cruelly at Holley, who had shrank back in her seat.  
>"I...I merely thought-" Holley began to explain herself, but was cut off by an annoyed Agent Oxford,<br>"No don't start! we need to move on Shiftwell, we do not have time to dawdle on your pea-brained rookie _mistakes_!" Ruxthe grumbled, stumping her tire angrily.  
>Finn was very suprised, Ruxthe Oxford and Holley Shiftwell were like fire and ice, and clashing against eachother like sworn enemies. Finn didn't see the need for it, but kept his mouth snapped shut, and shot Holley a "I'm-sorry" glance, meeting her eyes that held a kicked-puppy look about them.<br>Finn could hardly stand it.  
>But Holley just spoke almost no more for the entire trip, merely nodding and saying only one or two words when nessicary. This was going to be an <em>interesting<em> mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn getting in the mood now *eyebrow waggle* He fighting it though, so it'll take a while before that stubborn Brit gives in to temptation :D<strong>

**God, is Ruxthe a gank or what? She just can't stand Holley, and you'll find out why exactly later on in the story ;D**

**So if you wonderful people want more, R&R! It's calling you...o3o**


	9. The Sharpest Lives

**Back with chapter 9! This one gives you a taste of our antagonist's mind, and some more of bitchy Ruxthe three cheers? Oh I think so :D**

**Loving my wonderful audience! You guys are awesome, you keep me going, this story probably wouldn't continue without you guys, so thanks C:**

**You know, you guys probably think I'm in a different Time zone because I update so late at night, but I'm just night owl. I stay up to 2 A.M every night I don't have school XD And what do I do with this time? I write you guys chapters o3o**

**Let's buckle in for chapter 9, cause it's a doozy! Here we go my friends!**

**Disclaimer: Urgghhh OO I hate this so much. I do not own _ Cars _It belongs to Disney & Pixar Studios, but I do own Ruxthe Oxford, she's mine, don't touch that bitch :C**

* * *

><p>Marvolo Detoullini was a master theif, but he didn't theive without reason, any good criminal has a reason or plot behind what they do. Yes, he had successfully stolen the Busto di Arianio from one of the most secure museums in the country, but he had not done this just for a thrill, he had good reason. It was all part of his master plan to unearth C.H.R.O.M.E's whole industry, he was going to destroy it. No, not by bombs and gunshots, but by luring all of their best agents, and killing them off slowly but surely. He was starting with Finn McMissile and Ruxthe Oxford, they were some of the best agents in the whole industry, and it was only a plus that the very successfull Holley Shifwell was accompanying them, he's rid C.H.R.O.M.E of her too, before she could become a threat to his plan. Once he eliminated those three, they would assign their next best agents, and he would do the same with them. Then he would send his employees to set an attack on the HQ, destroying it fully. It would shatter the whole program. It was fool-proof.<br>He chuckled darkly, "Radclyffe! Steven! Get your-a fool selves over a-here!" He snapped in his thick Italian accent, the silver Covini C6W growled. The Camaro and the Bugatti sped towards their employer obediantly. "Yes sir?" The two muttered in unision. They had managed, along with Marvolo, to escape authorities successfully, and were now back to being Dertoullini's goons.  
>The silver car chuckled darkly once again, "Why don't we give our agents a warm-a welcome when they-a land?"<br>He smirked, and the two male cars chuckled. "Of Course sir"

The three agents dismissed Siddeley, and made an effort to get a start on finding their criminal.  
>"Okay, Finn, I suggest we split up. We will meet on Nuturli Avenue in two hours to report anything suspicious occurs, just radio for assistance. Are we clear?<em> Shiftwell<em>, did you_ catch_ all that?" Ruxthe sneered at the younger agent, staring at her. Holley swore she was looking straight into her soul with those odd yellow-brown orbs. Holley blinked roughly, trying to escape the Challenger's stare. "Oh, yes, yes of course Agent Oxford." She murmered, cowering behind Finn dismissively. She wasn't liking the dynamic of this mission, she felt like the omega, the pawn that no one really needed, just drug along to sacrifice at a moment to spare, Holley hated it. She liked to feel powerfull.  
>She was slightly hurt that Finn hadn't interfered, but let it sit in the back of her mind, she would have to deal, or sacrifice her partnership with Finn. That wasn't something she desired to do, if she complained and the elder spys dismissed her from the mission, she would be frowned upon at C.H.R.O.M.E, and possibley never receive another partner. Holley sighed, and looked at Finn with a frown, he caught her glance from the corner of his eye and gave her a sympathetic sigh. He was fighting snapping at Ruxthe, but he knew if he were to jepordize the mission over personal problems, he would be punished for it at C.H.R.O.M.E.<br>"Okay good. You were actually paying attention instead of basking in your fantasies. McMissile,Shiftwell, I will be seeing you in two hours." Ruxthe said with a wild smirk, before speeding off down the street.  
>Holley grumbled,"So charming." her eyes rolled with annoyance, she shouldn't take it personally, it could be part of Ruxthe's cover, rough and uncaring could surely be a worthy coverup, it could also help in the matter of not getting attached to other cars, Holely tried to tell herself that was her problem, nothing personal, but in the back of her mind she knew something she had done was making Ruxthe Oxford bitter, and she was slightly determined to find out why.<br>A rough throat clearing interupted Holley's train of thought, "Miss Shiftwell, we should get moving." He said with a small smile. Holley blushed with embarassment, "Oh my, yes of course! I'm sorry Finn I was lost in thought." She explained, looking downward, attempting to hide her blushing face.  
>Finn only chuckled, "I understand Shiftwell. I will see you in exactly two hours, I wish you luck." He said, his voice confident and steady, and before she could say another word, he was already gone.<br>She smiled affectionately, she would never understand how he could be there one second and gone the next, he was magnificent.  
>With that cheerfull thought, she took off quickly down the opposite street off Finn's, bringing up her holographic screen, and switching her body color to a dark blue, a disguise could never hurt.<br>She crept down the street trying to keep low and not draw attention to herself, the street was quite busy, teeming with cars of all shapes and sizes.  
>Not seeing much acctivity on her screen, she dismissed it, though still scouring the crowd for suspicious movement.<br>She then yelped in suprise, as she was yanked into a desolate street and slammed roughly against the stone wall.  
>She whimpered when she caught sight of the faces of her assalter, it was the goons from the night in the alleyway, the Bugatti and the old Camaro.<br>She knew then, she was going to_ die_.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaaha! Cliffhanger! How do you guys like that, huh? Oh I know you do, I have to keep you all interested, can you blame me?<strong>

**Steve and Radclyffe are back! And you also got a taste of Marvolo's master plan. Okay, if you guys have been wondering what in the heck kind of cars these guys are, I'll give you the link to their pictures, just delete the spaces C:**

**Ruxthe Oxford: _ front- _http:/ /tinypic. com/r/30j5lrd/5 back- http:/ /tinypic. com/r/206xzm1/5 side- http:/ /tinypic. com/r/1zce52r/5gorgeous huh? I think Challengers are so sexy. She's a cobalt color, it's a bluish purple, it's an amazing color ^-^**

**Steve: http:/ /tinypic. com/r/2hqqqup/5 I love 1969 Camaros *swoon* I also love the new model, it's my dream to own one o3o**

**Radclyffe: http:/ /tinypic. com/r/21o7sl0/5 Bugattis are _super _speedy, not to mention totally beautiful**

**Marvolo Dertoullini: http: / /tinypic. com/r/28qu2oj/5 . .. _SIX TIRES!_ How amazing is that car? It's Italian, I looked it up yesterday while I was deciding what kind of car he was to be, that's a Covini C6W, totally amazing.**

**I hope this helps you see the story better! I know it helps when I have a clear image of an OC.**

**If you like my drama boat, R&R lovelies!**


	10. Tiny Vessels

**8D CHAPTER 10! In the double digits baby! This chapter is really dramatic and stuff...I hope you all like it, it's also pretty darn long for me C:**

**I didn't have time to update yesterday, I'm really sorry, but I got it in today! It's also the longest yet ;D I've started back to school, so I may not be able to update EVERY day, but at the most in three days, probabley never even that long. So don't worry lovelies C:**

**I don't have much to say tonight! On with it!**

**Disclaimer: _Cars_ is not mine, it belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios **

* * *

><p>Holley's eyes fluttered open, and she was in darkness. At first, she had thought she was blind, and had been extremely frantic, but after awhile she caught a faint stream of light in the corner from underneath a large dead bolted door.<p>

Then it all hit her with a painful rush to her pounding hood. She had been kidnapped by Dertoullini's goons in the desolate street, they had struck her roughly, knocking her cold out shortly after capturing the young Britsh agent. She knew she had several dents in her previously pristine exterior, she was aching and throbbing in the spots where they had slammed her around in the stone streets. She was scared senseless, they were nasty cars who wouldn't think twice about raping or murdering the young British car and throwing her out in the street. She had no idea when they would come back for her, but she was dreading the very second, there was no telling what they would do to her, and there was absolutely no one to save her this time, Finn had no idea where she was, for she was now aware she had been stripped of all her weapons and her radio com-link, she couldn't get a hold of Finn if she wanted to, and Ruxthe would rather have her dead than have to deal with her "rookie mistakes" again.  
>Then she whimpered, for the door was swung open with a ear-splitting bang, and a large black Dodge Ram truck careened in, chuckling darkly. Holley attempted to back away from the large bafoon of a truck, but backed strait into the cement wall with a painful thump.<br>The truck laughed obnoxiously, the noise bounced off the walls, causing Holley to wince. She was painfully noise sensitive, and a large guffawing truck wasn't helping any.  
>"Now come on pretty girl, don't be scared we just need to ask you a few questions..." He chuckled darkly, his sickly sweet assuring was making her sick to her tank.<br>She snarled at him, "No. Why don't you just kill me and save me the dispair?" Holley's voice was defiant and angry, she was tired of them toying with her.  
>The truck smirked, "Oh we'll get to that, but first we're going to have some fun, come pretty girl, don't be a such a idiot." He then shoved her roughly out of the room with his broad fender, making the young car wince and yelp, he had hit in one of her sore spots.<br>Before she could fight, he had somehow managed to ram her into a larger room off the side of the containment room she was trapped in. The room was wet and moldy, water dripped around snapped electrical wires, and a bitter smell bursted at Holley. It was terrible, something you would see in a horror movie, something Holley had only experianced in her nightmares. She had hoped she would never be in such a situation, that Finn would always be there to rescue her, or she would somehow be able to rescue herself, but she knew she was destined for certain death.  
>"A-well well, look a-what the cat-a dragged in, the young a-British agent. How are you this evening a-Miss Shiftwell?" a thick Italian voice leaked in from the far side of the room, and a silver Covini coasted in from another seperate room with a frightning grin on his wicked face.<br>He looked over her, it was the same hungry eyed gaze the cars and the club had given her. It sent a frightened chill down her whole body.  
>She looked at him, disgusted, " Marvolo Dertoullini." her voice reeked with defiance and disgust, she couldn't stand to look at the car, he was a theif and a criminal, and she wouldn't put it above him to murder someone.<br>Marvolo smirked, "Ahh, yes, I am-a happy we are-a aquanited." He drawled looking over her again in that sick gaze.  
>Then she gasped as he suddenly advanced on her faster than she'd ever seen a car in her life.<br>"Now girl, you a-will call Finn McMissile and tell him to-a come here. You a-will call him girl, or we-a will kill you slowly and more painfully than we previosly planned." He growled right next to her face, his foul smelling breath blowing warmly against her front fender.  
>Holley frowned, she knew why they wanted her to call Finn, they wanted to kill him, and they knew Ruxthe would follow strait after him, and they would kill her also.<br>"No. I refuse, I will_ not_ call Agent McMissile here." She snarled in Marvolo's face.  
>He chuckled darkly, "A-very well! Bind her men, a-lets see if the girl will-a talk with-a some<em> persuassion.<em>"  
>Holley cried out and attempted to make a run for it it, bursting full speed at a door on the far right, but was snagged roughly and wound tightly in a thick metallic cord.<br>She struggled against her binds, but quickly stopped, for the cord dug into her exterior painfully, scratching her formally shining pruple paint that was now dirty and scratched here and there.  
>A sleek dark blue Pagani Zonda rolled in, a curved sharply pointed peice of metal connected to the bolt of his tire.<br>He pointed the metal at Holley's side, ever so slightly touching her exterior, he gave her a evil stare and chuckled darkly.  
>Holley whimpered, she was scared, she had never been so frightened in her life.<br>Marvolo snagged a car-phone from one of his many goons hanging around, he dialed a number fluidly, as if it was one of his very best friend.  
>"Why-a hello Mister a-McMissile, you have have a friend who has something you-a might-a need to a-hear..." He jabbed at Holley with the phone, he gritted his teeth and whispered, <em>"Tell<em> him..."  
>Holley shook her head with a whimper, she whispered "I-I can't do this to him..." she whispered, she could hear Finn calling out on the other line <em>"What on earth? For the love of England, Miss Shiftwell? Can you here me? Can-"<em> Marvolo growled, "Very well! Pursuade her Narvan " He snapped, casting a look to the car with the sharp metal object. She cried out as the Pagini dug the curved metal into her exterior and yanked it out with, a sickening whoosh sounded, and oil flowed steadily from Holley's side. She gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes tighly as a small sob broke through her lips, Marvolo laughed, "Now, tell him! Tell him to come for you!" He shouted angrily, snarling at her.  
>she sobbed lightly "F-finn? Please I need you..." She heard Finn on the other line, he was frantic, shouting in to the phone, <em>"Holley! Where on earth are you, I will come as soon as I can! Tell me where you are!"<em> She looked at Marvolo, a tear rolling down her hood, He smirked, "Your accomplice is located at 57th on Rosemowgli Avenue, if you want her spared, come here immediatley!" He then snapped the phone shut.  
>He looked to his goons, "Dispose of her!" He snapped, waving his tire like she was a meaningless fly.<br>"No! Please!" She cried out as the goons closed in on her, she was sure she was doomed, but a blue blur swooped in through a musty skylight in the roof, "Roll one more step, and I will have your hoods on a platter."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a depressing chapter, and you guys get to see how much of an evil bastard Marvolo actually is.<strong>

**Poor Holley is in really bad shape, but someone has come to save her! Who? Well review review if you wanna see what happens next! R&R!**


	11. Chop and Change

**Chapterrrrrr 11! I know you guys were on the edge of your seats over that last one, it was pretty suspenseful huh? Well, this one is just as dramatic as the last one, also quite long again.**

**I want to get on with this, so let's get this thing on the road!**

**Disclaimer: _Cars _belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>"Ruxthe?" Holley blurted, staring at the cobalt blue Challenger parked in front of her and the goons, she was incredulous, Ruxthe Oxford was like a drill sargeant to Holley, she dispised the young agent, why would she be saving her tires?<p>

Ruxthe rolled her honey colored eyes, she snorted "Yes? Who else, the Popemobile?" She grumbled with an annoyed tinge to her blantant words. She then revved her powerful engine, "Now we don't have time to dawdle Shiftwell! Get a move on!" She growled out, arming her gun, firing at the car who had been abusing Holley.  
>He snarled and dodged the bullet, flying at the Challenger viciously with lightning speed.<br>Holley grew wide eyed, for Ruxthe revved her engine again, careening at the Pagini Zonda, slamming into him with pure blunt force.  
>Holley winced, the noise the collision made was horrifying, a loud boom filled the musty room, and sevral sickening crunches sounded as the two powerful cars battled.<br>Ruxthe had somehow managed to retreive another gun from her weapons compartment, she struggled with the dark blue Pagini. She offered a powerful slam to his front fender, nocking him away long enough to fire a deadly shot at his windsheild, the shot flew with scary accuracy, hitting the Pagini between the eyes, ending him in his tracks.  
>Holley grimaced, she needed to help, or they were going to end Ruxthe Oxford and in her legacy.<br>Attempting to regain her bearings, Holley struggled with her binds, wincing painfully when the cords rubbed against her fresh wound, it still bled oil, but the persistant flow had slowed to a sickening drip. Holley knew she was losing to much oil, for she was feeling faint and weak, but she couldn't let her wounds slow her, Ruxthe was now surrounded by goons, though she was fighting most of them off effectively, she couldn't keep it up much longer.  
>Holley wiggled, the binds were extremely tight, there was absolutely no way she could free herself.<br>Ruxthe then shot her curious look, she had fought off the three goons who were after her, two killed, one with two flat tires and numerous injuries. Ruxthe herself had obtained several dents, one was very large in her side, curved and heavy. She then suddenly rushed at Holley, stopping at her side, withdrawing a large knife-like weapon, "Do not move." Holley nodded closing her eyes.  
>Ruxthe then drew back and sliced away the cords with one swift movement, they dropped heavily and loosly around Holley. Holley grinned, "Oh thank you!" She cried appreciatively, Ruxthe only growled and rolled her eyes.<br>"There is no time for that! Retreive your weapons now!" She snapped, gesturing to a small pile off to their far left,Holley's weapons were all stacked in an untidy pile, some strewn away lazily from the pile as if they had just been thrown ruffly.  
>She rushed to them, dodging at charging goon with swiftly, choosing to ignore the burning and aching from her open wound.<br>Holley snatched her guns, locking them away in her weapons compartment, arming herself with a powerfull pistol. She then readied herself, for the Bugatti sped at her, he was so quick she barely had time to gain her bearings before he was upon her. She fired a loud shot at his front right tire, crippling his speed.  
>He growled angrily as he was forced to slow, but not by much, for he still whipped around, trying to force a heavy blow at Holley's rear fender.<br>She sped forward in a spur of the moment act, causing the Bugatti to slam into the concrete wall fatally. Holley looked at him, she had expected him to back up and rush at her once again, but he moved no more. She was panting, her wound causing her to tire quickly, her hood was rushing, and the room was spinning, threating her body to faint.  
>She whined, she was in extreme pain from her many injuries, she wouldn't be able to function much longer without passing out on the spot.<br>Holley was then yanked back to reality when she heard a pained and starled cry from Ruxthe, it was Marvolo, he had ripped the curved metal from the Pagini's body, and caught Ruxthe from behind.  
>He then slashed three of her tires, rendering her useless.<br>"Now Agent Oxford, is-a this any a-way for a house a-guest to behave? I'm afraid I may have to inform you-a that I a-don't take this from guest." He snarled, close to her face that was contorted with pain, jabbing her once again, causing oil to spurt from the cobalt car.  
>Holley cried out, she armed her gun, firing a shot into Marvolo's pristine fender, he snarled with pain.<br>She took this small amount of extra time to rush to Ruxthe's side.  
>The cobalt Challenger was in worse shape than Holley, she was bleeding oil profusely, the thick black liquid gushing from her steadily.<br>"Oh my..." Holley whispered, she could hardly stand to look at the gruesome scene.  
>Ruxthe opened one eye, she was panting, her breathing very laboured.<br>"Shiftwell, there's something you need to know..." She rasped out, looking up at Holley with weak eyes.  
>Holley only nodded, she was fighting tears at the poor sight, it was terrible. Ruxthe winced, but continued to speak, "I...I don't hate you...I really don't Holley...It's never been you. There's a reason I act so ill towards you, and you need to know..." She rasped, then took a deep breathe before speaking again.<br>"I was meant to be McMissile's partner...but you_ took_ that from me. My dream partner, but a rookie fresh from the academy came in and swiped that opportunity! Can you_ imagine_? You were a desk agent! But no! They decided you would be better for McMissile, no, poor old Ruxthe, she's better alone! She doesn't need a partner, especially not the best damn agent at C.H.R.O.M.E!" She snapped angrily, looking up at Holley.  
>Holley frowned, this is why she was so ill towards her, she was meant to work with McMissile, not Holley, and it made her bitter, having the best partner in the agency stolen from her grasp.<br>Holley blinked, "I...I'm sorry..." She whispered.  
>Ruxthe only shook her hood, "No...you don't need to apologize, it's not your fault...I don't <em>hate<em> you..." She rasped, she was then deadly silent.  
>Holley gasped, a silent tear rolled down her hood, <em>"No!<em> You can't die! You can't!" She cried out frantically.  
>She was interupted by a dark chortle, "Ha! This-a is going a-just as planned! One agent a-down! Haha!" He guffawed, "Now girl, it is your turn." He snapped, whipping out a large gun, aiming strait for Holley's windsheild.<br>Holley closed her eyes, waiting to be shot dead, there was nothing she could do to save herself now.  
>A gunshot exploded through the air, but she felt no pain.<br>Holley pried her eyes open, only to meet a pair of teal ones. "Finn!" She cried out, she had never been happier to see a car in her life. The silver-blue car smiled, "Miss Shiftwell."  
>Without a second thought, she rushed at him, capturing him in a kiss.<br>His eyes widened, he was tense, but it wasn't long before he naturally kissed her back. Holey was dizzy again, but not only from her oil loss.  
>Finn was the first to pull away, he searched her features, "Are you alright? I must say, I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled, she blushed deeply before answering him.<br>"I'm okay I just..." She stopped speaking, all the oil was rushing to her hood. _"Holley! What on-"_

She only heard a small laspe of Finn's voice before fading into unconiousness.

* * *

><p><strong> This chapter is really sad you guys :C I did kill off Ruxthe, but she she didn't die without explaining herself to Holley. There was alot of death and action in this one. She also kind of saved Holley's ass in the end, I bet you weren't expecting that in your hat! XD<strong>

**Eeeeeeeeeeeee! A KISS! How'd you like that? A death and a smooch, they contradict each other o3o**

**I'm sad to say, this story is nearing the end lovelies, only another chapter or two to tie up loose ends, I might consider a sequel or companion story, but you guys have to review review review! I need to know if you want that or not ;D**

**R&R lovelies!**


	12. Filthy Halls

**Good evening readers! I'm here with chapter 12! This one gives you a little taste of Finn's feelings, and where he and Holley sit on things.**

**I'm exited for everyone to read this one, so I'm not gonna say to much and ruin it! On with this show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Cars_ it rightfully belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>Holley had been generally out of it for almost two and a half days, and that gave Finn way to much time to think about things.<p>

As soon as the younger agent had blacked out, Finn had hastily dialed 911, and she had been rushed directly to a large Italian hospital. Soon after, Finn had contacted C.H.R.O.M.E, notifying them of the completion of their mission, and they had cleaned up the rest, tracking down the few goons left that had made run for it as soon as their boss had been killed. The Busto di Arianio had been quickly returned to the museum and placed back under strict lock down, preventing this sort of thing from happening again.  
>After tying up loose ends, Finn had made a beeline for the hospital, for he had been extremely worried about his partner. He had been told that the young agent had been rushed to surgery and repairs, recieving several oil tranfusions.<br>She had been heavily medicated, leaving her somewhere between unconsious and half awake for the last two days,only muttering small snippets of words and phrases and mumbling nonsense.  
>Finn had been forced to sit and dwell on the last 48 hours while he waited for her. She had kissed him directly before passing cold out at his side, at first, he had been extremely confused on how he felt about it, he hadn't had a relationship for over 15 years, and most of those ended tragically. He wasn't sure if he could handle being involved romantically with someone, he wouldn't put it above him to say he didn't quite know how to manage work and a relationship at the same time.<br>But, he couldn't fight his emotions, they wanted her terribly, almost so much it hurt at times. He couldn't ignore that, it would soon become to strong to fight and win, he was already slipping up.  
>After awhile, his emotions were getting the better of his mind, he wanted her too much to lie and tell her he didn't.<br>He longed to kiss her again, it had been so natural, not like most of his many other old flames, they hadn't been very important to him, just flings. Holley was differant, she was so important, it hurt him to see her in any type of pain or dispair, it nearly killed him to see her in that horrible state.  
>He wanted her so much.<p>

Now, after another long day of waiting for her to wake, Finn had drifted into a much needed slumber next to Holley's cot, his usual snoring coming along with it. He had been with her for along time, only sleeping a hour at a time every now and then, soon waking to check on her.  
>This is what Holley awoke to, a very familiar snore and silver-blue hue slumped next to her cot in a worn slumber. Although her bearing still weren't back to normal, she would know that snore anywhere.<br>She laughed, wincing when a laspe of pain threatened in her left side where her still sensitive wound had been repaired. There was no one else she would rather see right now.  
>"Finn?" She murmered groggily, her voice still week from not being used for a long bit of time.<br>The older agent only shifted in his sleep, muttering words quietly.  
>Holley cleared her throat, and called out again, considerably louder this time. "Finn!"<br>That got his attention, he sprung up defensively, his eye darting around the room.  
>His expression softened whe nhe met Holley's eyes, he flashed her a charming grin. "Miss Shiftwell! You've decided to wake." He chimed, searching her face curiously.<br>She smiled back at her partner, "Yes. May I ask, how long exactly was I out for?" She muttered, looking around the unpleasing white hospital room, she'd always hated hospitals.  
>Finn frowned slighty in thought, "Hmm...I'd say around two days." He said smirking slightly.<br>Holley gasped, "My goodness! Two days? I do hope you didn't stay in this aweful room for two days." She said, frowning, no one should have to stay in this horrid place without it being nessicary.  
>Finn snorted, "Of course I stayed! I wasn't going to have you wake up to no one but the nurses, that would be depressing dear." He shot her a grin and a wink, making Holley's tank flutter.<br>"Oh Finn, you care too much. It's going to get you into trouble one of these days." She teased, returning the older agent's grin.  
>He sighed, suddenly serious, "That's what worries me Holley." He said, shooting her an apprehensive glance.<br>She raised her a brow, then suddenly blushed in relization, "Oh my! I kissed you! I'm so sorry-" He cut her off with a eye roll, he scoffed, "Why on earth should you be apologizing? I never once said I didn't enjoy it." He brashly blurted, sending Holley a lecturing glance.  
>Holley sighed, "Finn, where are we?" She muttered looking over him with a small frown.<br>Finn quirked a brow, "We're in Italy, Biella to be exact?" He said slowly, perhaps the medcation had caused her to forget things.  
>She rolled her eyes, "No, not as in location. Relationship wise, I'm not fond of being strung along Finn, so if you don't want anything more to do with me, please spair me the hurt." She muttered, sending him a stern gaze.<br>Finn blinked, Holley wasn't usually so strait forward, it left him suprised for a split second.  
>He frowned, "Holley, it may comprimise missions if we were to involve ourselves in a romantic relationship, the amount of problems it will cause will be immense," He started, and Holley's face fell, "Oh...I...I think it would be better if you left now Finn..." She muttered, tears threatning to spill. The longer he stayed, the more the rejection would hurt, she didn't need anymore hurt these days.<br>Finn grew wide eyed, and protested "No! You haven't let me finish. It's not a smart idea to involve ourselves, but I cannot fight this anymore Shiftwell. I can't settle any longer, it's eating at me day by day. I would be lying if I said I didn't want this, but I warn you, it will create many dangers for us, this is your only chance to remove yourself from this situation. I am sure it wouldn't be hard to find you another partner with your quick success." He warned her, he was a wanted car in the criminal world, and having a steady relationship would cause problems for the young agents, many cars would think twice about murdering her to get to him.  
>Holley had already thought most of this over, she knew this would make her a desired kill, but she didn't care, it was already becoming dangerous for her just working with him, being in a relationship with him wouldn't be that huge of a change.<br>"Finn, it's already dangerous for me. I might as well live before I die." She murmered, glancing up at him.  
>He frowned slightly, " Are you sure? I'm a considerable amount older than you Holley, it wouldn't be hard to find a car your age." He said, shooting her a reminding gaze.<br>She scoffed and rolled her jade eyes, "I know that Finn, but any male my age isn't half as charming as you. I wouldn't want anyone else, besides, who says I can't have a thing for older cars?" She countered with a playful smirk. He laughed, she was perfect.  
>"Well Miss Shiftwell, I don't think I could find a more suitable partner. We can find some way to make this work inbetween missions, I would be a fool to pass you up."<br>She smiled, he was definately much more charming than any car her age, most males her age were fools, they never appealed to her, they had often deemed her stuck up, for she was so focused on her schooling.  
>Finn was someone who could understand her love for her work, he was her partner after all, she was with him nearly 247.  
>"Holley, we don't need to rush this anywho, there's no need to title ourselves for awhile, we can take this slow. It doesn't even require the physical element of a relationship, it will all fall into place eventually." Finn told her with a wink, although, he wouldn't mind a little physical contact here and there, he admitted to himself.<br>"Of course, I couldn't of said it better myself, but don't put it into your mind that I will hold out on you." She teased, smirking playfully.  
>He returned her smirk, "I didn't expect you too"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This tied up loose end a little bit, but this isn't the last one! Maybe one or two more C:<strong>

**Aww...Finn and Holley are gonna try to work it out...it's gonna be rough though...**

**Now, if you want the next chapter R&R lovelies!**


	13. Heaven Forbid

**Afternoon lovelies! I'm here with chapter 13! I hope everyone is exited! I'm yearning for this story to at least hit 70 reviews! I'd be happy with that ^-^ I also noticed quite a few of you want a sequel! And I need ideas for that, so leave me some more ideas, and you can have a cameo appearance in my next story! 8D**

**Let's get this started, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Cars _it belongs rightfully to Disney and Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>Holley Shiftwell did <em>not<em> cope well with deaths. She often scolded herself for being so anti-death, it was part of her _job_ as an agent to eliminate and hunt down criminal masterminds, but it wasn't something she enjoyed to the least. She carried a grim expression on her pleasant features, she really didn't want to do this, but Finn wouldn't let her get away with not attending the memorial service.

Ruxthe Oxford's memorial service. C.H.R.O.M.E had decided to honour the succcesful agent with a small remembrance event, and Finn and Holley had received a formal inventation to attend, and Holley was dreading it.  
>"Holley, dear? Are you ready to go?" It was Finn's gental voice that met her and snapped her from her grim trance. The two agents had been staying in a small hotel in London, not far from C.H.R.O.M.E's large HQ.<br>The relationship was an odd one between the two British agents, wavering inbetween romantic and close friends, but the two had decided to let the situation solve itself. They needn't push anything.  
>Holley sighed and glanced over the small balcony the room contained, quite beautiful if you weren't dreading attending a funeral, but to Holley it was only a dim light today.<br>"As ready as I'd ever be." She muttered, glancing his way as he pulled up beside her, allowing his side to rest against hers lightly.  
>He glanced over his partner with a apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry Shiftwell, but it is slightly nessicary we attend, we do need to honour her, she was an extroidinary agent. Even if the two of you didn't quite work well together." He murmered lightly, he hadn't liked the other agent acting so rudely to Holley, but any agent at C.H.R.O.M.E was aware of what a great agent Ruxthe was, even if she wasn't the most polite at times.<br>Holley smiled over at him lightly, "I suppose you're right Finn, but I can't even begin to tell you how horrible it was. Like a horror film, I admit, I stil have nightmares about it." Holely finished speaking with a uncomfortable grimace, it was almost two months since the end of the mission, and the younger agent was still teriffied to even think about the incident of Ruxthe's death.  
>Finn sighed, he really didn't want to force her to go, as it was causing the younger agent a terrible amount of discomfort, but it would be thought of as extremely rude by the other agents if they failed to attend.<br>He glanced at her frowning face, "Holley, I truely understand, how do you think I felt when I was invited to attend Agent Turbo's memorial service?" He too sported a uneasy frown as he remembered that day, it had been horrible for him, having to go and hear one of his best mate's talked over in that way, it was one reason he tried to refrain from making close knitted relationships inside of his work, they only ended tragically, this is one reason he and Holley were so subtle about their blooming romance, only sharing a kiss or two in private was as far as the relationship had escalated.  
>Holley winced, he had told her the tale of Leland Turbo shortly after becoming his partner, and Holley didn't wish to have to think about again. "Oh Finn, I know. I'm sorry, I really should stop be so brash about this, you probley think I'm foolish. " She mumbled, scolding herself slightly, refusing to meet his eyes fully. Eyes which he rolled affectionately, "Nonsense Holley, I don't see you as foolish, not one person likes death, excluding a few." He smiled lightly, nudging her pristine side gently, almost playfully.<br>She smirked suddenly, backing out of the balcony, her eyes beckoning him lightly.  
>He knew that look, she was up to something and he had an idea, he glanced at the clock, they had a few minutes.<br>He rolled forward, capturing her lips gently, causing the purple car to gasp lightly but she soon responded leaning into the simple kiss, they didn't get to do this often and she was going to make the most of it.  
>He suddenly deepened the kiss gently, causing Holley to coast backwards, finally bumping into the wall.<br>He only smirked against her lips her, but the pair jumped apart as Finn's radio com-link buzzed to life, Siddeley's voice peircing the silence, "Sir? Are you prepared to leave? I'm ready for take off." He chimed into the radio line, Finn a bit breathlessly, responed immesiately, "Yes, of course Siddeley, we're on our way down now." He looked to Holley, "We should be going Shiftwell." He smirked, flashing her a quick wink as he drove past her towards the door.  
>She laughed, "Of course."<br>Perhaps she could handle this memorial service, that is as long as Finn stayed close. She always felt better with Finn at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww aren't they cute together? I think they are o3o I gave everyone a little smoochie-smooch at the end, their relationship is moving slowly though, as slow as their emotions will let it.<strong>

**I'm not sure how many more chapters, maybe two? I don't know, I'll just let it roll as it gos**

**R&R if you want more!**


	14. Remember The Name

**Hello hello! It's Chapter 14! 8D **

**Sorry I've failed to update the last couple days, I've been busy with school and my conditioning for soccer :/ I run a mile every day...fun .**

**This chapter is sort of a filler, nothing very exiting, I don't like it so much, but hopefully you guys will ^-^ **

**Just a little shout out to Christina Rose Hicks, I always love getting your reviews C: They're so in dept, I love seeing what you have to say, it usually helps me get going with the next chapter. I also did proof read this chapter twice, it should be up to par in spelling and such, hopefully I didn't miss anything :/**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Cars _franchise it rightfully belong to Disney and Pixar Studios C:**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Finn and Holley were boarding the sleek silver jet. They were heading en route for Canada, this is were Ruxthe had originated from, the successful agent had moved to London to be an agent for C.H.R.O.M.E as a young agent, but the agency had found it more appropriate to hold the memorial where the cobalt Challenger's roots were, rightfully. Going so far would create considerably long flight for the two agents, even with the afterburners the trip would extend around two and a half didn't mind the long trip, the longer she could avoid it, the better. She cast a longing glance out the window, sighing lightly, she really hated to even think about it to much, it made her tank churn. She found extremely unsettling that the weather fit the situation perfectly, winter was hitting it's full swing, leaving the air outside brisk and billowy. The clouds hung heavily, threatening snow, this thought made Holley shiver, she couldn't stand winter. The younger agent hated to be cold, and you couldn't drive when snow would fall two feet thick, she hated winter, and it didn't help that she was extremely cold in nature.<p>

Holley sighed and shivered again, this caught Finn's attention, "Holley? Why on earth are you shivering like that? Do you need Siddeley to switch on the heat?" He questioned, glancing over her with mild concern. She glanced back at him from across the cabin, "That would be nice, yes please." She told him with a slight nodded in return, advising the spy jet to turn up the heating. He then smirked, "If you're still chilly, I can help ." He told her playfully, meeting her pleasant eyes. Holley relieved a small laugh, "Oh is that so? How do you propose you do that?" She countered, returning his good-natured smirk.

He drove over to the smirking purple agent, placing a affectionate kiss on her laughed lightly, pulling away from him, quirking a brow slightly, "You know, I do believe the view is much better from this side of the cabin..." She murmered, smirking at him laughed, she was a so subtle in romantic terms, he found her extremely charming. "Is that so? I suppose I'll just have to stay on this side then." He countered, parking himself beside his younger partner. Both were then quiet for most of the trip,being sound and warm.

Soon after parking comfortabley beside each other, the two agents had both drifted off into a light slumber, leaning against each other's side, Finn, of course, snoring quite loudly.  
>"McMissile, sir?" Siddeley suddenly chimed in, waking both agents with a slight jump. Finn blinked sleep away from his mind as he worked up the wits to answer the silver jet, "Yes Siddeley?" He relpied, a smile in his friendly tone. Siddeley then cleared his throat, "We'll be touching down momentarily, just thought I should alert you." He informed lightly, preparing his wheels to touch down.<br>"Yes, thank you Siddeley." Finn then turned his attention to Holley, who was yawning quietly.  
>"You had a nice nap I presume?" His voice met her and she looked up to him, "Oh, yes, I slept quite well thank you." She shot a charming smile at him, searching his eyes lightly, "And you?" She asked politely, glancing over him.<br>He flashed her his signature grin, "I slept very well." He chimed,"We should be going.", he then began making his way off the jet, who had landed a few moments into their exchange.  
>Holley sighed, her attitude grim once again, she was going to have to deal with this sooner or later, no matter how much she tried to avoid it. She couldn't help but be extremely bothered by this whole situation, having to sit through the memorial service would reek havok on her mind, bringing forward the discomforting things she'd managed to avoid thinking about over the last two months. She hoped to never encounter a situation like that again.<br>"Shiftwell?" Holley looked up suddenly, realizing she had been staring into space in deep rooted thought, and Finn was staring at her with a strange expression on his features. "Are you ill? You look terrible, like you've seen a ghost." He murmered, looking her over with slight concern, this whole memorial had caused Holley to become distant at times, he didn't like it at all.  
>Holley felt a sudden need to reassure her partner, he had been on her trail for the last few days, he was convinced she was depressed.<br>She nodded slightly, "Finn, I'm quite alright, don't fawn over me, I'm not on my death bed." She muttered, she didn't like when he dwelled on her like this, she wasn't one to blurt all her feelings out , it left her feeling vulnerable.  
>Finn narrowed his eyes, she was acting so strangly. "Holley, I know this whole situation really disturbs you, but can you attempt to get through the service? We can make amends, and leave as quickly as possible." He told her, with a slight nod, meeting the younger agent's weary eyes.<br>She sighed, glancing up at him, "Okay Finn." With that she followed him off board of Siddeley, thanking and dismissing him.  
>The two agents were relatively silent for the rest of the drive to the elegant hotel where the service was to be held.<br>It was beautiful place for such a grim event, it made Holley's heart ache.  
>Soon they approached a closed double door made of wonderful crafted wood, design spewing all around elegantly. Finn turned to glance at her apologetically, "Are you sure you're ready?" He whispered lightly close to her front fender.<br>She sighed, "Yes, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." She muttered bitterly, a grimace creasing her face for the hundreth time today.  
>Finn gave her slight nod, and the two agents entered the room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...not really a fun chapter...a little fluff...this was mostly just story progression, I needed someway to lead into the next chapter, I really didn't want to rush right into Ruxthe's memorialfuneral **

**I hope you guys don't think this is stretched out, I'm really trying to keep it interesting.**

**There may be around 2-3 more chapters, it all depends on how it lays out, because I really don't know how to end this, so if you have any wise ideas please message me, I like to hear your guy's ideas C: They make me happy 8D**

**So, if you want more chapter, R&R lovelies!**


	15. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with chapter 15! Sorry it had a little wait this time, I was busy these last few days :/ Sorry everyone**

**This one is the memorial, it's not as bad as you'd think. I hope it end up alright, I wasn't really sure how to play it out, I've never been to a funeral or anything .**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Cars _**

* * *

><p>When the two agents entered the large room, multiple sets of eyes turned to meet them. Holley blushed and shrunk sheepishly behind her partner, she didn't like to be the center of attention, it made her extremely nervous. But, to Holley's relief, the other vehicles all turned back to face frontways after a split second.<p>

Holley followed closely behind Finn, tailing him. She didn't want to be seperated, she couldn't handle this on her own. Finn pulled into a open spot next to a cherry red 1977 Corvette, who grinned widely and thumped Finn with a friendly tire and whispered exitedly. "McMissile! It's been ages since I last saw you!" The red Corvette whispered, still grinning. Finn's face brightened, "Ah, Chandler! Nice seeing you again, how've you been old friend?" He chimed quitely, not to disturb the other waiting guests at the service. Chandler shrugged, "I suppose I've been well, I actually just completed a mission a day or so ago, then I received my invite to the service. Shame it is, she was a wonderful agent, even though she was a inpolite thing." He trailed off, frowning slightly with a curt nod. He then turned to look at Finn with a curious glance, "I heard Oxford was on a joint mission with you when she was killed, is that so?" He murmered with a quirk of a brow. Finn frowned but nodded, "Yes, Dertoullini got her from behind, she had no chance to defend herself before he delivered the killing blow. It is a shame." He told the Corvette with a sympathetic glance, who nodded again before locking his eyes on Holley. He beamed, "Well hello, Finn is this your new assigned partner?" He inquired, shooting a curious glance to Finn. Finn smiled and nudged Holley's side, "Yes, actually. This is Agent Shiftwell, Holley Shiftwell." He said, glancing at her affectionatley.  
>Chandler flashed a charming grin, "She's a looker I'd say, I've also heard good things about her at C.H.R.O.M.E. It's a wonder, being she's only barely left the academy. She sounds like a wonderful agent to have on your flank." He chimed politely, sending Holley a friendly wink. Holley blushed, it embarassed her to be praised openly by strangers, it made the young agent feel odd. She stammered, flustered slightly, "Oh...I...uhmm thank you sir." She replied, smiling lightly.<br>The Corvette nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, for a sleek black Camaro rolled to a small podium in the head of the room.  
>She cleared her throat and spoke with a grim drawl to her monotone voice, "We are gathered today to mourn the loss of Ruxthe Oxford, a exsquisite agent who has been with C.H.R.O.M.E for going on twelve years. " The Camaro paused, nodding slightly toward the small crowd off cars gathered in the small auditorium. She then blinked heavily and continued, "She was lost on a perilous mission to retrieve the priceless "Busto Di Arianio", which was completed successfully, but not without great loss.<br>So today we hold this memorial for this amazing agent, to honour her service and loyal commitment to C.H.R.O.M.E ." Holley flinched, it bothered her to hear her talked about, she would rather avoid these things, she was fighting a strong urge to flee the room. They hadn't even spoke of anything terrible, but it forced her to rewind over the unfortunate events of that day. Finn noticed his partner's flustered shifting and frowning, it bothered him to see her like this, so vulnerable.  
>They sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the memorial, Holley trying to block out the Camaro's drawling monotone voice.<br>It was almost two hours before the painful service concluding. It had killed Holley to hear cars come and tell stories of the triumphant agent, she was now left feeling deflated and ready to go home.  
>Finn nudged her lightly out of the seating row, snapping her out of her unhappy stare, "Holley? We may leave now, if you like?" He whispered next to her fender, lightly brushing past her.<br>She nodded hastily, she was ready to get out of here as quickly as possible, "Yes please, I'd like nothing more." She muttered rushing out of the seating row.  
>Finn nodded, "We shall be leaving then, just allow me to bid Chandler goodbye." Holley smiled lightly, she had taken a certain liking to the Corvette, he was charming in some sort. "Of course Finn." She said, following closly after the silver-blue car.<br>Finn approached the 1977 Corvette with a friendly smile, "Chandler, I do believe Miss Shiftwell and I are going to go now, I thought I'd tell you goodbye." He chimed lightly, chandler turned around with his always present wide grin, "Of course! Nice to see you again, hopefully we might get another mission together one day, eh?" He spoke with a playful edge to his pleasant voice, nudging Finn lightly.  
>Finn grinned and chuckled, "We can only hope Chandler. I hope to see you soon." Finn called as he backed away and Holley followed him quickly out of the auditorium, she was ready to be out of there.<br>Soon they were out front of the building, Finn cleared his throat and turned to her, "Will we phone Siddeley, or stay tonight in a hotel and give him a break for a short while?" Finn inquired with a cocked brow.  
>Holley met his eyes with a small shrug, she was just elated to be free of the memorial, "I don't mind where we spend the night McMissile, although I'm sure Siddeley wouldn't mind a rest." She chimed with a smirk. Finn chuckled, "Hotel it is." Holley nodded, and with that she was scanning her screen for a hotel with open suites.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of that one! I hope everyone loved it!<strong>

**Not very fluffy, I know, but I had to get this over with .**

**Chandler Knox! I love Chandler, he's my favorite OC , he may be making a appearance in the sequel to this story 8D**

**Just for you guys, Chandler looks like this(just delete the spaces):**

**http:/ /r/2meppwg/5**

**I'm in love with these cars *swoon* I stare at them whenever I see on on the street**

**If you want chapter 16, R&R lovelies!**


	16. What Part Of Forever

**. Don't beat me...I'm so sorry for not updating the last 3 days! I feel really terrible I hope everyone still wants to read this :x I've been busy with school,soccer,conditioning...*eye roll* Life is annoying**

**This chapter has a little fluffy-fluff :3 I hope you enjoy**

**Feel the love! Let's get a move on C:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Cars _it rightfully belongs to Disney and Pixar Studios**

* * *

><p>After tracking down a hotel, the two agents had a made a mad dash for the building, considering the two British spys were both looking forward to a comfortable full nights sleep.<p>

They had been on two smaller less demanding missions since the fatefull one in Italy, leaving them both worn and terribley exausted, neither of them have had a decent nights sleep in around a week.  
>After being assigned their room number, they rushed quickly to their room without hesitation.<br>Finn had gotten in the habit of only renting one room, for some differant reasons. He liked to have Holley reside in the same room so there was no chance of them being separated and put into a dangerous hostage situation, but there was a less important, more selfish reason. Sometimes he had to admit he just liked having her next to him at night, he chuckled suddenly smirking to himself.  
>He would of never thought of letting himself become this involved with his much younger partner, but it hadn't been esy for him. He often had inward fights with himself over whether it was right to put her in danger like this, and it slightly made worry, considering the almost 17 year age gap between them, but Holley had assured him she didn't care about that one bit.<br>"Finn?" He blinked and looked up, his train up thought interrupted abruptly. He looked to find a perplexed Holley staring at him curiously with narrowed eyes and a charming smirk gracing her features.  
>"What on earth are you thinking about so hard?" Holley asked with a playful smirk.<br>Finn chuckled and rolled his blue-green eyes, she was to observant for her own good, he couldn't get away with anything secretive lately. "Nothing. Merely...thinking" He provided the short answer with a shrug, smirking at his frowning partner.  
>She hated when he did that, when she couldn't get anything out of him, so stubborn.<br>Holley sighed and rolled her jade green eyes, "Nevermind then." She smirked and cast a curious glance around the room, the hotel was quaint, not near as large and elegant as the one the two agents usually accomodated, but it was charming, and it was also very warm, that was the only thing that mattered to Holley.  
>Finn smiled, "I assume we're sharing a mat then?" He questioned,gesturing and casting a glance to the one car mat placed in the far end of the room. Not that it would bother him, it was becoming a often occurance, they shared a mat nearly every time they stayed somewhere, though if if another car was accompying them, to stay unsuspicious they would stay seprate. The last thing they needed was someone exposing them, even if it was a pain to stay so secretive, it kept from dangerous situations occuring more often then needed.<br>Holley glanced at him with a fond smile, "I don't see why not."

Finn woke with a bright light hitting his eyes obnoxiously, he squinted and blinked heavily, relizing it was the sun glaring so brashly in his eyes.  
>He made a move to shut the blind, but was interupted by a unintelligable mumble from beside him.<br>He glanced over at her, Holley obviously wasn't awake, for her eyes were shut tightly, and her face was peacful for the first time in days.  
>Her full weight was leaning fully against him, not that he minded the extra warmth, even though the room was heated, the morning air caused a crisp chill to the area.<br>He sat pressed warmly beside her for several minutes before he felt her stir and mumble groggily.  
>"Finn? You're awake, how long?" She murmered, still attempting to brush off sleep.<br>She felt his body vibrate with a chuckle, "Oh only around twenty minutes or so." He chimed, sending her a playful glance. Holley gasped, "Twenty minutes? Finn! You could've woke me, I wouldn't of minded. Is it because I was leaning against you? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She stammered on with a deep blush forming on her fenders.  
>Finn snorted and rolled his eyes, "Holley, I've figured you'd know better by now. I'm postitve, I certaintly wasn't bothered by your presence." He smirked at her, a mischeivious glint stirring in tel eyes.<br>Holley smirked, "Oh alright." She sighed defeated, she didn't even attempt to argue with him over how he should've made her wake.  
>He smirked and planted a spontaneous kiss on her lips, causing Holley to gasp in suprise.<br>She was determined this time, pressing into the kiss feverantly, something which Finn returned happily.  
>As the kiss became excessivly heated by the second, Finn's phone rang shrilly.<br>He groaned and rolled his eyes, "Why must someone ring me at the most inconvienent moment?" He muttered irritabley before answering.  
>"Yes, hello?" He said, with a irritated tinge to his usually polite tone.<br>He grew slightly wide eyed, "Oh, yes of course we'll be there shortly to receive the details. Yes, thank you." Holley sighed, she knew this call, they'd been recruited for yet another mission.  
>She cast him a curious glance, she had to put her personal life aside, her career came first unfortunatly.<br>Finn caught her eye with an apologetic gaze, "We have a rendezvous, we've been assigned a mission here in Canada, so fortunately we won't be forced to travel far. We can drive there in only around an hour.  
>We won't require Siddeley's assistance for now." He informed quickly, moving to gather their weapons and technology.<br>Holley nodded, she would deal with her personal life later.

* * *

><p><strong>:3 They got to kiss again...but as usal their job really gets in the way of their personal life : Bummer**

**I don't know how many more chapters...after they find out what their mission is, I think that'll be the end. About one more chapter you guys :'C But there's going to be a well deserved sequel!**

**If you want more, R&R lovelies!**


	17. This Is How I Disappear

**Augghh! I'm so sorry for the lengthy waits you guys, but I've been busy lately.**

**This is sadly the last chapter of this story! I thank all of my lovely reviewers and readers for making this possible c: I want to hit 90 reviews! If that happens, the sequel will be out _a lot_ quicker ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Cars_**

* * *

><p>Holley drove at a quick pace on Finn's flank, he was in a hurry for a reason completely unknown to her. She had assumed he was exited to have a new mission, he was an such avid worker, addicted to his career.<p>

He always seemed more content when they had something to do, he often paced and fidgeted when they had a rare couple days off, checking files and poking around on his computer.  
>Holley almost nearly slammed into his rear bumper when he stopped suddenly,"McMissile! A little warning please next time you decide to hammer your brakes?" Holley muttered with an irritated grumble. Finn only shot her a defiant smirk "My apologies Miss Shiftwell,I nearly missed our destination." Holley rolled her eyes and followed him down a busy street teeming with cars darting every which way, it was apparently rush hour in the city. Holley drove slightly closer to her partner, the last thing she wanted was to be pushed and shoved around in the wild frenzy, she was never one for crowds.<br>"In here Shiftwell." Came Finn's command from her left side, he had taken a turn into a crowded little cafe off to the side of the busy main street. Holley eyed the small cafe, it was quaint and neat in looks, little green and cream colored umbrellas dotted the outside front of the cafe, small tables rested neatly underneath them. Though she noticed most of the cars were seated inside of the cafe, for the brisk air outside wasn't exactly desirable to bask in.  
>Finn pushed open the cafe doors gently, only to be met by a perky yellow VW Bug. She flashed him a wide grin, "Hello sir! Welcome to Marie's! Booth or table?" she chimed in a high pitch girly voice that made Holley roll her eyes with an annoyed tinge. Finn shot Holley a scolding look and cleared his throat, "Table please." He remarked with a charming smile. Holley sighed, why'd he have to be so dashing? Her thought was followed up by a flirtatious giggle from the small Bug. She batted her eyes and nodded, "Right this way sir." She led them to a small table near the back of the cafe and left them with a menu and a giggle.<br>Holley stared after her with a unimpressed snort and a quirked brow. "Do you get that often?" She asked him with a smirk.  
>Finn chuckled, "Actually yes, I seem to be quite desirable in the female mind." He smirked at her playfully, "You of all people should know that." He chimed, shooting her a challenging glance. Holley scoffed, he was teasing her again. "Oh please Finn. I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about." She whispered suggestively, moving closer, "McMissile! Shiftwell!" A voice interupted from behind them.<br>Both agents whipped around to meet the dark brown eyes of a large sleek black Suburban with a serious look wrinkling his features.  
>Holley recognized him, the one of the head agents at C.H.R.O.M.E, he must be there to inform them of their mission.<br>Finn smiled politely, "Ah, Marcus Camerons, there you are." He greeted with a nod.  
>The Suburban returned his nod curtly, pulling hastily to the table, "I must get this mission moving quickly, it's very urgent! You are to set out for this mission as soon as I give you details. It's very important you two leave immediatly." Camerons informed, a slightly frantic tone in his gruff voice, meeting both agent's eyes franticly.<br>Finn nodded, "Of course." The Suburban carried on, barely acknowledging Finn's words.  
>"We've been working on a extremely classified weapon program, it includes several powerful weapons that are nothing like anything you've seen before. They were initially set for secruity purposes, you should know how many loons try to shake C.H.R.O.M.E's dynamic. Somehow a car found out about this weapon technology, and they've managed to disguise themself as an agent.<br>They've stolen the technology. If we don't find it returned, the agency is doomed, crime will reek havoc if you two don't retreive it! C.H.R.O.M.E will be destroyed."  
>He ended his speach with a scared look in his muddy eyes,"Is that clear?" He murmered,meeting Finn and Holley's eyes with a glare.<br>They both exchanged a worried look, but nodded. "Clear agent Camerons." Finn said, glancing around the cafe curiously, before turning his eyes back to Marcus, "Do you have any leads on the agent who's betrayed the agency?"  
>He whispered, frowning thoughtfully.<br>Marcus shook his head, "No leads so far, sorry we're giving you so little information to work with, but the only lead I can give you is we've tracked his device to a town about 6 hours from here, after that he must've removed it. It may be a false lead, but surely someone would've seen something that could provide a small amount of help.  
>You'll also be uniting with another agent there to parnet with you for this one mission.<br>I bid you good luck, but I must go, I have a rendezvous with another agent." He said nervously before speeding out of the cafe.  
>The two agents stared after him, somewhat speachless.<br>"Shiftwell?" Finn said quietly, shotting her a glance.  
>"Yes Finn?"<br>"Phone Siddeley."

* * *

><p><strong>:'C It's the end! I don't really like how I ended it, but the sequel basically starts right were this one ended so don't be to aggrivated with me!<strong>

**No fluff this time, but I promise some in the sequel c:**

**Help me hit 90 reviews for the end! Thank you so much lovelies!**


End file.
